Monster Trio Reborn
by AkumaHelios9
Summary: What if Luffy became Pirate King, Zoro - The Greatest Swordsman and Sanji found the All Blue for the cost of Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook? They find a woman standing in front of the door that hides the One Piece from view who gives them a second chance at their lives. But will Luffy accept that? NO PARINGS! TIME TRAVEL! SLOOOW UPDATES!
1. So it starts again

**SORRY! I am starting, yet, another story! It's just... I can't even sleep or read other fanfiction's... That stupid idea doesn't stop nagging me... The coward trio and mystery trio are cool to, but I wanted the monster trio as the time travel whatever here. AND YOU ALREADY COMMENTED?! Really guys... REALLY?! Also, Warning: A little OOC Sanji. So... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: *Whimpers***

 **Zoro- If ya gonna say it the say it.**

 **But whyyyy?**

 **Zoro- Just do it!**

 **Bu-But... with**

 **Zoro- Just... DO IT!**

 **Okay, okay... Jeez... I don't own One Piece because if I did then Ace would live. Also happy late birthday Ace!**

* * *

''Damn it... Damn it. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, **DAMN IT!** '' Shouted Luffy falling on his knees and punching the ground. He made it. He made it to Raftel and became the Pirate King. But he only did for the cost of six of his friends. Nami. Usopp. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. All dead. Protecting him, Zoro and Sanji. The Marines, Navy and all seven of the Warlords had ambushed them at the island before Raftel. Zoro had achieved his dream when fighting to survive with Mihawk. Sanji had achieved his dream because Raftel was right in the middle of All Blue. Luffy had achieved his dream when he was at Raftel. As they lifelessly walked forward they were greeted voice.

''You made it to Raftel I see. But you don't have the will to live anymore.''

''Who may you be.'' Asked Luffy. There couldn't be more ambush could it?

''My name is Portgas D. Rouge.'' Answered the freckled woman.

''P-Portgas? By any chance, could you be the mother of Portgas D. A-Ace?'' Hesitantly asked Luffy. As if afraid of the answer. The question however made Zoro and Sanji flinch. After two years Luffy never said Ace's name. Never.

''Indeed. However. It's not what my mission is. Roger said that the crew that will get to close to Raftel will probably be ambushed. That ambush however will not be like every other. If there will be survivors then they will be broken. And not physically, but mentally. That's why he gave me the time time fruit so I could help them by giving them a second chance. So do you accept?'' Explained Rouge.

''Second chance huh..? Zoro, Sanji! What do you think?'' Asked Luffy, a little light returning to his eyes.

''I'll follow you anywhere Cap't.'' Said Zoro.

''For once I'll agree with Mosshead here. So, What are the rules miss.'' Rudely/Politely said Sanji.

''I can only use it to one time. Like, if you captain says that he wants the return, lets say... Five years, then you two will have to return to that time too. Your bodies will change so you will gain your muscle, strength and scars. You will also have the memories. Make your time decision now and I shall send you back.'' Answered Rouge.

''So Luffy. To what time will we go?'' Asked Sanji.

''If I remember correctly, from Shimotsuki village to Dawn Island is about two day journey. From Shimotsuki village to Baratie is three day journey. If Sanji will pickup Zoro and head to my island it should be a five day journey. I would like to meet you in my village called Foosha village at a bar called Partys-Bar. The barmaid should know where I am.'' Thinking about it said Luffy.

''Fine with me.'' Said Zoro and Sanji.

''Then I'll explain something else. I'll give you all a piece of jewelry. Inside it there will be a little hourglass. When you will flip it upside down you will return to this time. Remember, while you are here, the time there will stop and when you will return by flipping it upside down again the time will unstop. The reason is because the One Piece technically belongs to you.'' She said opening the door to reveal mountains of gold, berries and other expensive stuff. ''I have a necklace, a earring and a ring. Chose witch one you like.'' She said as she opened a box in with there was a golden necklace, earring an ring. Luffy put on the necklace, Zoro swapped his middle earring for the golden one and Sanji put on the ring. ''To what time will you go?'' Asked Rouge.

''Five days before Red-Haired Shanks sets foot on the island.'' Answers Luffy as he steps forward.

''Very well.'' Says Rouge and they disappear. The last noise they heard was Rouge's pleading voice saying ''Please... Save Ace...''

* * *

Sanji was just about the head to the kitchen put he stopped and his body began pounding, and especially his head. While for him it seemed like hours, few minutes later he calmed down with new determination shinning in his eyes.

''Hey eggplant what took you so long?'' Questioned Zeff when Sanji walked down to the kitchen.

''Hey old geezer, good morning to you too. Anyways, I need to leave.'' Sanji said with serious expression.

''Leave? Where the hell do you think you wanna go? As far as I know the only place you can stay is Baratie.'' Surprised said Zeff.

''I need to give a lift to a certain Marimo-Swordsman at Shimotsuki village and then head to Dawn island the be the cook for the Straw Hat Pirates, the pirates that will succeed Gol D. Roger.'' Proudly declared Sanji remembering all those good times with the crew.

''Succeed Roger you say? How could a little eggplant be on such a crew?'' Daringly challenges Zeff.

''How about this, I'll cook the best dish I can, you will serve it to every one of the cooks without saying who did it. Everyone will get a taste and comment on it. Then after you get a taste you'll decide if you will let me go or not.'' Decides Sanji already knowing he won.

As Zeff agreed he rushed to the kitchen. He'll make sure that those idiots will taste the best goddamn dish they'll ever find. When he was done and Zeff walked out to serve it, Sanji silently got to the door to listen the those damn crooks will say. And what he heard haven't disappointed him.

''Who the hell made this?! This is even better then yours Chef Zeff!''

''This is the best goddamn dish I ever tasted!''

''Gimme seconds, I am not wasting this opportunity!''

''Who made this?! You gotta let me meet this person!''

He grinned, He has already won.

''What's the big deal? Surely it can't be that good...'' Said Zeff. Did he really just lose to a eight year old? He took the spoon and tasted. His eyes widened. This was the best dish he ever tasted. He finished the dish and shouted.''Sanji! You won you little eggplant.''

Sanji proudly walked in with a grin that just screamed that he was mocking them.

''But before you go answer this one question. How do you know the crew is waiting at Dawn island, why is you Haki suddenly enormous from this morning and what is this ring I noticed you wearing?'' Asked Zeff suspiciously.

''In private please.'' Was all he said as he walked to Zeff's room. There's no need to tell the other's that he's from the future.

 _ **X-X**_

''So what is it?''

''Prepare yourself.'' Said Sanji as he unbuttoned his shirt to show his muscles and scars seeing Zeff's eye's widen. ''I'm from the future. I belonged to a crew of nine pirates calling themselves the Straw Hat Pirates. When we landed on the island before Raftel we were ambushed by the Marines, Navy and the seven warlords. Six of our crew died protecting us. Roronoa Zoro our first mate and swordsman achieved his dream in battle, defeating Mihawk and becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. I achieved my dream of finding the All Blue because Raftel was right in the middle of it. Our Captain Monkey D. Luffy achieved his dream of becoming the Pirate King. But all that didn't matter to us. We lost our friends. We were lifeless. Thankfully the wife of Gol D. Roger - Portgas D. Rouge was waiting for us to send us back in time and correct our mistakes. We decided that we will meet at Dawn island - our Captains home island and train for some time. For the Haki question Zoro, Luffy and I were known on our ship as the Monster Trio. That's because we were the strongest and bravest on the crew. Luffy is the Master of Conquers Haki, Zoro - Armament and I myself am I master of Observation. As for the ring, its to return to our time because technically One Piece still belongs to us. We are about as strong as we were then, but to survive our journey to Raftel we will need to be even stronger.'' Finished Sanji smirking at the hanging jaw of his boss.

''You... What... You just... I...'' Stumbled between words Zeff.

''You know what? Just go! See you later, while I try to make my mind thinks normal again.'' Said Zeff a few minutes later.

''Okay then. Bye shitty geezer, it was good living with you.'' Said Sanji searching for a boat to pick up that damn Mosshead.

''Goodbye, Sanji.'' Sadly smiled Zeff.

* * *

It was a normal day for Zoro. Well... At least it was normal until that stupid pounding came. When it stopped he, without wasting any time, rushed the Koshiros dojo and shouted.

''Koshiro-sensei! In three days I'm leaving!'' He shouted sounding rather determined.

''And would you leave Zoro-kun? Didn't I say that you'll only have permission to leave my dojo after beating me?'' Asked Koshiro surprised.

Zoro then nearly face-palmed. How did he forget the rule of the dojo?! A student only has permission to leave the dojo after beating the dojo's master, because it marks that the master has nothing else to teach the student. Welp, that was easy to fix at least.

''Then I Roronoa Zoro, challenge you to a duel.'' Zoro challenged.

Koshiro then nearly stumbled. Where the bloody hell did Zoro learn the proper way to challenge a fellow swordsman. Maybe he didn't give the kid enough credit. ''Alright. I Koshiro accept you challenge Roronoa Zoro.'' He said remembering how to accept a challenge.

Then when the got ready Koshiro saw what happened in a few seconds. Zoro had three swords. One of them was Wado Ichimonji, Kuinas sword that he had given him a year ago, right after her death. Zoro had took that sword out of its sheath and leaving the other two behind with a smirk that practically screamed that he was mocking him by not fighting at full strength. He rushed at his sensei as the latter could barely gather enough time to block. The next second he understood that he was fucked. Totally fucked.

''Lions...'' He could hear Zoro mutter and see that he was sheathing and unsheathing his sword just he noticed that it was flipped and if Zoro wont flip it again the he will attack with the blunt side of the blade. The next moment he felt pain as he collapsed to his knees. ''Song!'' He heard Zoro shout. He lost. He lost to a eight year old kid. Was he really getting old?

''I guess I can leave after three days now right?'' He heard Zoro ask.

''Yes, you can leave.'' That's all he said to his ex-student as Zoro picked up his swords and walked out of the dojo.

 _ **X-X**_

''Would you look at this. The shitty Marimo training his ass of so he could keep up with a gentleman like me.'' Would you look at that. Mr. Nosebleed didn't get lost after all.

''Shut up you third rate cook!'' Glared Zoro at the blond kid with and do I dare say it... A lollipop in between his lips.

''Get your damn ass in the boat you Muscle-Brain!'' Glared back Sanji and Zoro looked at the lollipop in his mouth and started laughing his ass of. Why the hell hadn't anyone given him any cigaretes?! ''Unless you are to scared to get lost.'' He smirked. Revenge, revenge I tell you!

''It's not my fault that the trees and buildings keep moving!'' Shouted Zoro. ''I just can't wait till I see that ugly wanted poster that Marines will dedicate to you.'' Avenged himself Zoro.

''You... Lets just go to Luffy...'' Gave up Sanji glaring at the smirking Zoro.

* * *

Luffy didn't wake up to the shining sun or Makino's soft voice. He woke up to pounding pain. After it stopped he got up and muttered to himself with determined eyes.

''Five days. This better not be just a dream.'' He muttered as he looked at his chest. And surprise surprise there was a toned chest and a burned X shaped scar. ''Good.'' He whispered while pulling on a shirt and running down the stairs to meet Makino.

 _ **X-X**_

The bars doors was kicked opened and two kids walked in. This got the attention of the pirates and barmaid that was inside the bar.

''Where is Monkey D. Luffy?'' The duo asked in perfect sinc.

''And why would you like to know huh?'' Asked the Red-Haired man sitting at the bar turning around and suspiciously looking at the duo of kids.

 **._.**

 **Mwahahahaha Cliffhanger** **! A special thanks to StlAjax, ThePhenx, Ztk016, melonyandjoshua0921 and for commenting while the story was literally just two words that just happens to be ''Coming Soon''. Also** **melonyandjoshua0921 I'll try my best to not disappoint you.**


	2. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own One Piece. Please support the official release.**

 **Go check out my Discord. The link will be in the profile.**

 **Reviews: The Jimbe question. There are some people that I suck at writing and unfortunately, one of them is Jimbe. But hey! Maybe as the story progresses I will change that fact and add Jimbe!**

 **I just came up with that 'island before Raftel' crap. What? I may have the imagination, but I don't have the information. (Hah! that rhythmed!)**

 **The Rouge problem will be explained in the story, no spoilers.**

 **I am not from England and ENG is my second not first so sorry for the grammar.**

 **One Piece is all about illogical so remember: Its about your imagination, not information.**

 **Kushina is from Naruto as far as I've known. I have no idea who Sora is.**

 **Stop roasting me! I do what I want! Don't like, don't read!**

 **melonyandjoshua0921 thank you really much, your one of the few that actually don't roast me X3**

 **Friday Ends Death It's just my style, maybe I'll improve, maybe not. Dunno. I'm not ENG so I don't really know what's a beta. Sorry.**

 **luluMAIN it's just a joke to see what will people do. glad at least someone reacted as I wanted.**

 **For some reason I thought that the summary sucked...**

 **OKAY! ENOUGHT OF THE RAMBLING! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Sanji just wanted to show of to the barmaid that Luffy said was there. Zoro just acted cool. Because of Zoro getting lost they arrived a little late. Red-Haired Shanks is already at the bar. The fucked up a little. Okaaay...!

''We just happen to know him Mr. Pirate. He said that the barmaid of this bar would know him, so we decided to came and ask.'' Said Sanji to try and destroy the tense atmosphere.

''Are you his friends?'' Asked Shanks carefully. He may have just met the kid a few hours ago, but he already loved the adorable ball of sunshine.

''Yes we are. Now, where is he?'' 'Well that's a rude boy' thought Shanks after Zoro's rude question. Shanks then sighs.

''Makino, go get Luffy. If they're hostile then I'll deal with 'em.''

Makino nodded as she ran to get Luffy. Shanks then analyzed the two boys infront of him. The green haired one looked quite impressive for a kid with those three swords and a quite scary glare. The blond one seemed interesting with that curly eyebrow of his. As he opened his mouth to ask the brats a question Luffy ran downstairs, grinning like a madman.

''Zoro! Sanji! What took you guys so long?'' Luffy shouted as he ran up to them.

Sanji then smirked as he began to dramatically explain. ''Well, you see, Cap't, I was just peacefully going to your island when I saw a random ball of moss just wandering around, seemingly lost. And being the gentleman that I am, I picked the lost no-brainer child up to take him with me. But the whole trip Mr. Muscle-brain kept getting lost so had to find a leash for him.'' Some of the pirates began to snicker seeing Zoro giving a murderous glare to Sanji with a dark aura around him.

''I don't get lost you third rate chef." Angrily growled Zoro.

''Oh really? I can't count the times that we had to find you because of you getting lost.'' Smirked Sanji.

Then the swordsman smirked ''And I can't count the times that you were rejected by a girl because of your ugliness''

''What did you just say?!''

''You heard me Nosebleed-kun!''

''Stupid Muscle-brain!''

''Ero-cook!''

''Lost Marimo Child!''

Shanks snickered looking at the bickering and decided to comment.

''You know kiddos... With that bickering of yours you look like an old married couple.''

Luffy froze at those words. He remembered very well what happened to the last guy who called them that. To say the truth, he was very glad that he was the enemy. The rubber time traveller looked at his frozen nakama with pleading eyes, not wanting his idol to get killed. He already knew that they kept their strength so if they worked together than Shanks would be dead. Totally, totally, totally dead. Zoro and Sanji glared at Shanks as the Red-Haired captain started to sweat. These two eight year olds were really starting to freak him out. After glaring for a few minutes Zoro turned to Luffy who immediately started to sweat.

''Be glad that he's your friend Luffy, or else he would look like cut up sushi.'' Growled out Zoro as Shanks paled. The kids were scary if they wanted to be. He made a mental note to NEVER EVER say that again. Luffy grinned at that. Looks like Shanks will survive.

A few minutes later Luffy dragged his two nakama outside with an innocent shout of "See you later, I'm going to play!"

 _ **X-X Forest X-X**_

Skidding to a stop Luffy sat down under a tree, grinning. "It worked, We're really back... I can't believe it. We can fix everything!"

Both Zoro and Sanji grinned as well, Zoro talking first. "If we pick our cards correctly we could make a much bigger impact on the world."

Sanji nods as their Captain get an... "Interesting"... Idea. "Imagine what we'll do with Marineford" As soon as those words left his mouth all of them grinned madly. This will be an... **Interesting**... Journey.

 **._.**

 **SORRY. I am sorry that I can't update sooner but I have a lot of trouble and yeah... I just got better from my sickness so that's great. I'll try to update sooner but who knows.**


End file.
